List of Ophelian Families
This is a list of Ophelian noble houses. The Royal Family The Royal Family of Ophelia does not have a proper surname. They ruled the country since its legendary founding, but with the death of Queen Liliana the family appears to have been wiped out. Known family members: Queen Igraine of Ophelia (deceased) King Percival of Ophelia (deceased) Prince Ector of Ophelia (deceased) Princess Dindrane of Ophelia (deceased) King Lionel of Ophelia (deceased) Queen Liliana of Ophelia (pseudo-dead quasi-deity) Regibrook The Regibrooks are the Marquis of Regibrook and have recently become the Lord-Protectors or Ophelia, with the disappearance of the last Queen. Known family members: Isabelle d'Harmonia (deceased) Kaynen Regibrook Feron Regibrook (deceased) Marris The Marquis of Blankenship. The Marris family is one of the oldest in Ophelia, and has had many generations to become wealthy. Their family sign is a red elk head on brown. Known family members: Gavin Marris Sir Calyn Marris Bellard The Bellard Family serves as the Marquis of Antioch. In recent years they became somewhat wealthy, with an alliance of the elves of Antioch allowing Lord Bellard to harvest large quantities of high-grade lumber. The sigil of House Bellard is a green pine tree on a darker green field. Known family members: Steffan Bellard Sandra Bellard Caroway The Marquis of Cairell and the surrounding areas, the Caroways are a fairly powerful family. Their symbol is a green dragon on a black field. Known family members: Edward Caroway Genevieve Regibrook (deceased) Sir Aymon Caroway Minette Caroway Edmond Caroway Lytton The Lyttons are the lords of Queensvale, and considered to have old loyalties to the royal family. Their sigil is a red heart with a sword thrust into it. Known family members: Sir Percival Lytton (deceased) Anne-Marie Marris (deceased) Sir Albert Lytton Sir Godwin "Blackheart" Lytton Corwell The naval Corwells have defended the shores of Ophelia for generations, and often hold positions of greatness within the Royal Ophelian Navy. Their sigil features an anchor over two crossed tridents, on a navy-blue field. Known family members: Sir Elmore Corwell (deceased) George Corwell Aeneas Corwell Poisson A knightly house, Poisson is currently charged with protecting Port Iceguard, the northern-most town of Ophelia. The house symbol is a fish with a spear going through it. Known family members: Sir Horace Poisson Norville Poisson (deceased) Bedivere Poisson Landover The Landovers are vassals of the Caroway family who preside over Cliffguard Castle in Vysanus. Their family sigil is a simple checkered black and green. Known family members: Sir Howert Landover Cottingham The Cottinghams have an old knightly background, often acting as sworn shields or joining paladin orders. Known family members: Gregor Cottingham Mary Bellard Sir Mark Cottingham Roland Cottingham Huntswell The Huntswells are a minor family, looked down upon by some of old-Ophelia as up-jumped peasants. They protect the town of Briar Glen. The sign of House Huntswell is a black rabbit on a tan field. Known family members: Mortimer Huntswell (deceased) Sir Elwood Huntswell Gadfry A knightly family serving Regibrook. Known family members: Sir Jeffrick Gadfry Victoria Cedreflux Dellfield A family loyal to the Marquis of Regibrook. The Dellfield family coat of arms features a blue sky above a tan field. Known family members: Ector Dellfield Cedreflux The Cedreflux family rules the town of Cedarbrook, guarding it from Riverwatch Keep. Their family coat-of-arms shows a tower at the fork of a river. Known family members: Sir Francis Cedreflux Dagonet Cedreflux Isabelle du'Solieleau Hamilson Hamilson is a knightly house pledged to Caroway. Their family sigil is a pair of broken spears on checkered red and white. Known family members: Anne Landover Sir Bryce Hamilson Webber The Webbers are another house devoted to the Caroway family. Their family sign is a purple web on black. Known family members: Sir Ogier Webber Sedgmoor Sedgmoor is one of the Caroway family's vassals, lords of a seaside town near Cairell. Known family members: Sir Malcolm Sedgmoor Clayton Sedgmoor Blueblossom An elven family, considered nobility in Ophelia. Known family members: Norda Blueblossom Carris Blueblossom Oakenheel Another important elven family, one that has spent much time among the humans of Ophelia. Known family members: Seldlon Oakenheel, the Elven Knight Bethel The Bethels are vassals to the Bellards. Known family members: Uther Bethel Wilson Wilson is a very small knightly house pledged to the Bellard family. Known family members: Sir Wil (deceased) Sir Daniel Wilson Woodruff Woodruff is a minor knightly house. Known family members: Sir Clement Woodruff Phillipa Lytton du'Solieleau The du'Solieleau family presides over the town of Dawnwater. The family crest shows a golden sun rising from over a blue field with a red sky behind it. Known family members: Jacques du'Solieleau Marian du'Solieleau Daventry The Daventrys are the lords of Brackenshire. They are an old but not especially powerful family. Known family members: Tristan Daventry Brighthelm A family of knights and paladins serving the Regibrooks. Their family crest is, predictably, a bright silver helm, on a white and gray background. Known family members: Sir Jacob Brighthelm Hempstead Hempstead is a knightly house in service to the Marris family. Known family members: Guinivere Poisson (deceased) Sir Warren Hempstead Goodhart Another knightly family in service to Marris, living near Fawndale. The Goodhart family crest shows a white deer, rising on two legs, on a red field. Known family members: Sir Clarence Goodhart Agler Agler is a small but old knightly family. Their family crest shows a red sparrow. Known family members: Sir Uther Agler, the Silver Lion (deceased) Sir Morris Agler Sir Brand Agler Mewine Mewines ruled the town of Cassingham until recently when the family was banished on a dubious account. Known family members: Hadrian Mewine Category:Noble Families Category:Ophelia